Tomoyo Sakagami
(anime) (TA~IaWL~) |voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved .Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot}}Tomoyo Sakagami is one of the major heroines of Clannad and the title character of its sequel visual novel, Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~. She transfers to Hikarizaka Private High School as a second-year student during the spring and has a reputation as a tough girl who beats up troublesome delinquents. Kanako calls her the strongest in a brawl during Tomoyo After. Although Tomoya is older than her, Tomoya does not show her respect as a senior student. She has a younger brother named Takafumi and is revealed in Tomoyo After to have a half-sister, Tomo. Tomoyo's theme is Her Determination and her spin-off game theme Light Colors. Appearance Tomoyo Sakagami is a beautiful teenage girl. She has long, straight, silver hair that reaches her upper thighs. She wears a black headband, and she has messy bangs and locks of hair framing her face. Tomoyo has navy blue eyes and a stoic expression. Personality Tomoyo is a classic tomboy, always behaving cool in every situation. Her only real friends seem to be Tomoya and Sunohara. She is a responsible and hardworking girl with intelligence and athletic ability, even surpassing that of Kyou's. Despite being a tough girl, she hates initiating fights. Tomoyo is a Kuudere as she is a girl of few words. ''Clannad'' Tomoyo is first shown to be a girl who is rumored to be violent and possesses a misconduct record for fighting. These rumors are later confirmed, when she beats up several delinquents from her previous school during school hours. Youhei challenges Tomoyo, unable to believe what he saw. She easily defeats him, and it becomes a frequent gag in the series for Sunohara to challenge Tomoyo for stupid reasons, which always ends in his defeat. Tomoyo usually uses chain combos with her high-speed kicks, even combining with Tomoya once. Sunohara's face is usually hidden after the beating, implying it to be too damaged to show on screen. After several meetings with Tomoyo, Tomoya learns from her that she wants to become the president of the student council. Later, it is revealed that her goal is spurred by her desire to preserve the school's , as they are considered significant by several residents of their city, including the Sakagami family. Having involved herself in a fight, Tomoya assumes responsibility in order to save Tomoyo's reputation. Nevertheless, rumors spread that Tomoyo is the leader of a gang of delinquents. In order to boost her popularity to become the student council president, Tomoya convinces Tomoyo to challenge all the school's athletic clubs to a match. With some minor help from Tomoya and Sunohara, her great strength prevails and she eventually manages to win all the challenges. Ultimately, she becomes the student council president. ''~After Story~'' In ~After Story~, Tomoyo makes brief appearances from time to time, such as when she is asked by Sunohara to pose as his girlfriend, when she asks Misae for advice on her school political career, or when she patrols the area for delinquents. However, she is not the focus of any major plot points. She is briefly mentioned during Yukine's arc; Yukine's brother, Kazuto Miyazawa, is said to have been the only person who could have faced Tomoyo and stood a chance of beating her during her delinquent days. After Nagisa is forced to repeat a year, she ends up being in the same grade as Tomoyo, although the latter can't spend much time with her due to her duties as student council president. However, she attends Nagisa's . She was mentioned during the New Years Party. Although, she does not attend the party herself. In the last episode, she is seen looking at the sunset at the beach on her own. It has been hinted in bonus material that she attended university and did many great things. ''Another World: Tomoyo Chapter'' Another World: Tomoyo Chapter is the first of two original video animations included with Clannad and its sequel. In an alternate timeline, Tomoyo and Tomoya are secretly dating. Rumors of Tomoyo's relationship with Tomoya spread quickly through the school, and the school's administration attempts to separate them, in the hopes Tomoyo will concentrate more on her position as student council president. Tomoya, worrying his delinquent status will hold Tomoyo back, reluctantly breaks their relationship off. After eight months, the two meet again, and Tomoyo informs Tomoya of her success in saving the cherry blossom trees. However, she expresses sorrow at having lost something in return: her time with Tomoya. She then confesses to Tomoya that she wants only him, and will follow him to the ends of the earth. Tomoya is touched by her words, and the two decide to resume being lovers. In the Visual Novel, after Tomoya graduates in the spring, he sees both Takafumi and Tomoyo off to school, with both of them admiring the beauty of the cherry blossoms. ''Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~'' Due to the popularity of her character, a year after releasing the Clannad visual novel, a spin-off titled Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ was released. It focused on the continuation of Tomoyo's route in Clannad, chronologically taking place sometime after the events of her (Tomoyo) route in said visual novel (Clannad), meaning several weeks have passed after Tomoya graduated from high school in the spring and Tomoyo herself becoming student council president and saving the cherry blossom trees (this is the ending to Tomoyo's route in Clannad, and Tomoyo After (being the spin-off sequel to Tomoyo's route in Clannad) continues where it (Tomoyo's route in Clannad) ended/left off, which is depicted above, starting several weeks later after the ending to her route in Clannad, with she and Tomoya reconciling and deciding to resume being lovers). Tomoyo and Tomoya are in a romantic relationship, several weeks after he graduated from high school and she became student council president, and he is living in his own apartment while working in a recycle shop. While Tomoyo is still a high school student in her third year, she occasionally stops by Tomoya's house to cook his dinner, having a running gag of their intimate moments being occasionally interrupted by Takafumi's arrival. One day, it is discovered that Tomoyo has an illegitimate younger half-sister named Tomo, with whom she shares her father. Due to her mother's psychological problems, Tomo ends up living with Tomoya along with Kanako, Takafumi's ex-girlfriend, who hates the thought of her mother remarrying and freeloads at Tomoya's apartment. Tomoyo loves Tomo a lot and spends a lot of time with her. The visual novel focuses on the struggles of the different characters while keeping the focus on the importance of family, just like the main story of Clannad. When they decided to bring Tomoyo back to her mother at a remote village, Tomoya came up with the idea to build a school, which eventually passed on to the villagers. Despite being the one who suggested said idea, an accident leads to a massive head injury which rendered him comatose. Tomoyo and Kanako assist the villagers in building a school while at the same time wearing a bear costume. Due to Tomoya's head injury, he suffers from amnesia which caused him to remember until his years in middle school. To make things worse, Tomoya's memories were reset each week and the source was stated to be a brain tumor. Fearing the operation may cost his life, Tomoyo agreed with Naoyuki to abandon it and instead taking care of his health under the pretense that his original memories would return naturally. She obtained help from the school to permit Tomoya's visit in hopes for his memory's recovery but to no avail. This process continued for three years, to the point where she maintains her school uniform. When Tomoya voiced his love for her (in his entire reboot, Tomoya only express his thanks), Tomoyo quickly breaks down and reveal the true secret to him. Before Tomoya succumbs into another memory loss, he proposes his marriage to Tomoyo. In the next awakening, Tomoyo only revealed her engagement and he remembered his love for her. After paying their visit to Naoyuki, Tomoya accepted to have the brain operation at the hospital in the next day, where he was greeted by Tomo, who wished him good luck. Tomoyo was with Tomoya to accompany him for the operation, so she also met Tomo at the hospital. Although the operation failed in terms of sustaining his life, Tomoya was able to regain his lost memories (of Tomoyo and his whole life) before eventually dying (from the complications of the operation) by Tomoyo's side (he died right beside her in a wheelchair, she didn't die obviously) several days later when the two watched the sunset on a cliff (an ending which is acknowledged and confirmed by the manga adaptation, where we are shown his (Tomoya) marked gravestone in the expanded epilogue (said epilogue gives us a more conclusive closure to the story compared to the VN's ending, which ends right after Tomoyo finished sharing her story to the internet, which she did sometime after Tomoya's death. However, we aren't shown explicitly on how Tomoyo, Takafumi, Kanako, and Tomo are doing sometime after Tomoya's death in the VN's ending, making said ending quite vague unlike the manga adaptation where the expanded epilogue made for said adaptation expands on the ending of the VN, giving us a one-year timeskip (several months after Tomoya shared her story online to help people through grief, so the timeskip is one year after Tomoya's death) where we are shown Tomoyo, Tomo, Takafumi, and Kanako visiting Tomoya's grave and how the four are doing presently a year after Tomoya's death) given in the manga adaptation, signifying his death). Sometime later after Tomoya's death, Tomoyo shared this story to the internet under an anonymous account in hopes of helping people through their grief online, just like how he helped others. Note: the above is for the original, first release of Tomoyo After, released in 2005 as an 18+ adult PC version. This version confirms (or makes it quite obvious) that Tomoya dies, which the manga adaptation acknowledges and confirms as well, considering that it's based on this version (the first, original release in 2005, the adult one with sex scenes). In the Memorial Edition of the visual novel, the final scene added is Tomoyo finally reuniting with Tomoya, although the interpretation of the situation is differed from certain people, either: *Tomoya only fainted from the operation's setback, awakened sometime later and reunited with Tomoyo alive and well after being released from the hospital, or; *Tomoyo passed away from old age, reuniting with Tomoya in the afterlife. Which of these interpretations are true is up to everyone, they decide what they want to believe is true. It's speculation at best. Of course, this made whether Tomoya dies or not very vague here, so it is based on our speculation. It's what we want to believe is true, there's no clear answer to it. Quotes "From what I've heard, you're habitually late. As your friend, I can't let that be." - Tomoyo Sakagami Gallery Tomoyohitting.jpg|Tomoyo using her chain combo on Sunohara. Tomoyobaseball.jpg|Tomoyo holding a baseball bat as seen in the ~After Story~ episode The Goodbye at the End of Summer. Tomoyocherryblossoms.jpg|Tomoyo walking with Takafumi beneath the cherry blossoms in Counter Measures. Tomoyo After.jpg|Tomoyo as she appears in Tomoyo After. Another World - Tomoyo Chapter Shot.png|Tomoyo and Tomoya cuddling in Another World: Tomoyo Chapter tomoya and tomoyo.jpg|After breaking up for months Tomoyo and Tomoya get back together. 4d1bb384479a70 full-1-.jpg|Tomoyo's first appearance in Clannad. Clannad - After Story, Tomoyo.png|Tomoyo at a beach in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms. clannadTomoyoCover.jpg|Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life References es:Tomoyo Sakagami it:Tomoyo Sakagami fr:Tomoyo Sakagami vi:Tomoyo Sakagami Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Second Years Category:Main Characters